


Falling

by AfflecksCanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canon Character of Color, Comforting Amaya Jiwe, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gideon Ships It (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Minor Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Mick Rory, Shipping, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/pseuds/AfflecksCanary
Summary: Mick Rory didn't expect to fall for Amaya Jiwe. Amaya Jiwe didn't expect to fall for Mick Rory.The rest of the Legends knew the moment Amaya came onto the ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I need my Mixen/Foxfire fluff.

Mick Rory watched as Amaya Jiwe laughed at a joke that Nate had said. He liked it when she laughed. He smiled slightly as he watched her. He hadn't ever felt feelings for anyone like he had for Amaya. No one else had ever made him believe he had a chance. A chance to be someone beyond the monster that lived within him. He wanted to be a better person for her. A person that, just maybe, she could love. A person that could take care of her when she needed it. The last thing he had ever expected was to fall for her.

Amaya smiled and laughed as Nate made jokes. She hadn't laughed in a while. She glanced over at Mick, cautiously. He was sitting in a chair near Sara, looking very solemn with a slight smile playing on his lips. She didn't know what she felt for this man. A few weeks ago, she'd tried to kill him, now she'd do anything to be beside him and talk to him and comfort him. She'd saw the dark parts of him which he tried to hide when they went to the Old West. She'd saw his scars and burns, the ones from jobs gone wrong and the self inflicted ones. She knew all about the monster he thought he was because of what he had done. She didn't know what she felt for him, but it scared her.

Sara glanced at her teammates. They were all in a slightly bored stupor except for Mick & Amaya who seemed to be exchanging furtive glances, hoping the other wouldn't see, back and forth across the room. Sara knew what that was like, she thought, as she twirled the ring on her finger. She remembered the glances that she had shared with Leonard...oh, what she'd do to have him back.

Ray Palmer, who was tinkering with a piece on his suit, looked up from his suit to look at the silent room. He hadn't even realized everyone had left except Nate, Jax, and Stein. "Would you fellas like to help me with my suit?" He asked so as to include them. Nate practically ran over. "Did anyone see where Sara and the others went?" Nate asked. Jax shook his head. "Have any of you paid attention to Rory and the new girl lately?" Jax asked. Nate said, "No, I hadn't. Why do you ask?" Jax shrugged. "I dunno, something seems off with them." Stein, who hadn't looked up from his book until now, said, "Yes, Jefferson, I had. I believe Mr. Rory and Ms. Jiwe have been spending a lot of time with each other." To tell the truth, Ray HAD noticed it. And he couldn't have been happier. "Gideon, where are Mick and Amaya and Sara?" Nate asked.  
"Mr. Rory and Ms. Jiwe are currently sharing a bottle of whiskey in the kitchens, and seeming to be enjoying each other's company. Ms. Lance is in her room, enjoying some time to herself."

 

Mick glanced over at Amaya as she took a drink. "Ya know, you can really handle the drinks." He said to her. She smiled slowly. "I suppose." She said as she yawned. Mick smiled. "I'm going to watch a movie. Wanna come?" He asked. Amaya glanced up. "Sure, why not?" She said as she followed him to his room. He sat down upon the couch. She sat down beside him. After 10 minutes, Amaya was falling asleep. She leaned her head over onto his shoulder. He jumped slightly but then settled down as she seemed to fit perfectly. Maybe this was right after all.


End file.
